


Silence.

by fetalfailure (bossers)



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 16:59:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15175256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bossers/pseuds/fetalfailure
Summary: Set one session after Sara Said. Please DM stop punishing my daughter





	Silence.

That trip out of Greece is probably the worst in Sara’s life. Those days at sea are just endless silence. Ace makes for poor conversation even when she’s willing to risk being overheard just for some brief relief. And then people the on board are foreign and speak words that mean nothing to her. She’d never resented the suit before, but a week spent as a ghost among gibbering strangers could do it. 

The isolation deepens the sense of loss that had continued to gnaw on her ribs. Being alone, being quiet, she wonders if this was what her Hell would be. It felt just like how Eater had told her, a slow bitter tearing of the soul. Something to exacerbate the doubt and self–loathing until you’re ground to nothing. In under a week it went from a quiet muttering in her mind to an all out incessant scream.

Her mouth feels numb with silence, and it begs for use, but when she hums in the dark cargo hold it echoes dangerously and when she talks with Jack it’s brief and only reminds her how useless she is. With nothing but her thoughts she keeps finding her hands clasped, fingers laced in prayer. An old habit from childhood. The irony of it makes her chuckle, shoulders bouncing silently. Forehead pressed to her knuckles, Sara turns over her plan. It’s malformed, stupid, and desperate. Just like her.

The backpack feels heavier than usual as she imagines how Tepesh will react to her offer. Something with unimaginable power if they can just figure out how to get to it. Maybe it wouldn’t be enough to face Hell itself, but hopefully it would be enough to leaving a lasting reminder. Curling into herself, knuckles white as she squeezes her hands together. She would show Hell what real loyalty is. They’d hurt for hurting him, killing him–

Jaws clenched, she can feel her pulse jittering as the anger surges to greet her vengeful wishes. And in that brief moment where she teeters on the edge of losing control, her mind feels quiet. She pulls back her rage, and like the tide, her loathsome thoughts break through to clutter her skull once more.

Would Cecil hate her? Resent her? The rest of the team didn’t matter– she knew their answers already. Nothing but those quiet insults and chastising. With a sigh she slumps until her chin rests in her hands, replaying the worst of their interactions. Cecil though– even he decided to follow through with demonhood, at least this way she could intervene barter for Cecil’s safety. It was something. 

Something.


End file.
